Daisy Ain't No Cinderella
by Tinyrocket
Summary: A songfic starring everyone's favourite tomboy princess, Daisy! There is also Luigi X Daisy! Song is Cinderella by the Cheetah Girls


Hi, I am Tinyrocket! And I am making a songfic starring one of the most spunky girls in Mario. Daisy! Why? Cause I like her! I don't own any Mario characters OR the song "Cinderella" They are property of Nintendo and the Cheetah Girls respectively. Enjoy!

Late at night, Princess Daisy walked into her room of Sarasaland Castle. Deciding to read a book, she decided to chose one called "Super Mario Bros: The Novel." As she took the book out, hip-hop music started to play. She then sat on her bed as someone starts to sing

(When I was just a little girl)

(My mama used to tuck me into bed)

(And she'd read me a story)

Daisy read about how Peach was trapped in a cage screaming for help with Bowser laughing evilly at her. Then, Mario came in and defeated the King Koopa easily where he next went to save Peach.

(It always was about a princess in distress)

(And how a guy would save her)

(And end up with the glory)

Daisy then laid on her back lost in thought.

(I'd lie in bed)

(And think about)

(The person that I wanted to be)

Sitting back up, she stared at the book. A minute later, the yellow-clad princess narrowed her eyes.

(Then, one day I realized)

(The fairy tale life wasn't for me)

SLAM! Was the noise of the book meaning closed quickly.

(I don't wanna be like Cinderella)

(Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar)

Daisy was casually walking over to Mario's baseball stadium in her sports attire holding a baseball bat to play some baseball.

(Waiting for somebody)

(To come and set me free) (_Come and set me free_)

Suddenly, Kent. C Koopa walked in her path smirking saying that this is path is now a toll booth. And that she have to pay to pass.

(I don't wanna be like someone waiting)

(For a handsome prince to come and save me)

Daisy narrowing her eyes at this, she told Kent C. to get lost. This struck a nerve of the giant Koopa as he snorted out steam and lunged at the tomboy princess.

(Oh no will survive)

(Unless somebody's on my side)

Daisy then pulled her bat back. Taking one big swing, she caught Kent C in the face. The yellow-clad girl smirked as he watched the giant Koopa fly off into the sky until he turned into a star. She then continued on her way as if nothing happened.

(Don't wanna be)

(No, no, no one else)

Suddenly, Daisy then stopped in her tracks and looked back. She then winked while giving a devilish smirk.

(I'd rather rescue myself)

With that, she continued on her way to the baseball stadium to play baseball. Later, at night, she appeared in her usual dress , standing in a field looking at a full moon.

(Someday I'm gonna find someone)

(Who wants my soul, heart and mind)

(Who's not afraid to show that he loves me)

Suddenly, the moon had Luigi's face on it.

(Somebody who will understand, I'm happy just the way I am)

(Don't need nobody taking care of me)

Suddenly, she had a twig snap behind her. Turning around, she saw three Dark Koopas smirking evilly at her while cracking their knuckles.

(_I will be there_) (I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me)

Daisy looked around to see she is outnumbered and surrounded. She then smirked cracking her own knuckles.

(I don't wanna be like Cinderella)

(Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar)

The three Dark Koopas pounced at Daisy but getting out her baseball bat out of nowhere and taking a big swing, she knocked the three turtles several feet away from her.

(Waiting for somebody)

(To come and let me free) (_Come and let me free_)

Daisy then ran over to one of the Dark Koopas who got up first. She then did a spinning kick (which was followed by flower petals) on his cheek sending him spiralling in the air until he landed on his stomach unconscious.

(I don't wanna be like someone waiting)

(For a handsome prince to come and save me)

Turning around, she saw one of the two remaining Dark Koopas were charging at her. She smirked as he held her fist in the air. Suddenly, much to the her attacker's surprise, it became encased in ice. Before the Dark Koopa could stop himself, Daisy gave punched him in the face knocking him into a tree unconscious instantly.

(Oh no will survive)

(Unless somebody's on my side)

She turned to see the remaining Dark Koopa cowering in fear. She smirked as she gestured the turtle to come towards her. The Dark Koopa immediately shook his head, turned tail and ran off. Daisy just gave a disappointed sigh as she took off one of her high-heels. Then she threw it high in the air. She watched as it flew across the night sky started to plummet to the ground. As it did, it landed on the retreating Dark Koopa's head making him black out instantly. She then smirked and suddenly decided to go home.

(Don't wanna be)

(No, no, no one else)

Once again, Daisy have stopped her walk and looked back. The yellow-clad princess winked as she gave another devilish smirk.

(I'd rather rescue myself)

She then walked off into the darkness. Later, she arrived back home where she went to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

(I can slay) (_I can slay_)

(My own dragons) (_My own dragons_)

With a bored look on her face, she picked out one of the daisies of a vase nearby and fiddled with it.

(I can dream my own dreams) (_My own dreams_)

Suddenly, her head jerked up as her phone started to ring.

(My knight in shining armour) (_Shining armour_) (Is me)

Picking up, she started to greet to whoever is on the phone. After a minute passed, the tomboy brunette got an excited look on her face.

(So I'm gonna set me free)

The next morning, Daisy got up bright and early.

(I don't wanna be like Cinderella)

(Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar)

She then went into her bathroom and took a quick shower.

(Waiting for somebody)

(To come and let me free) (_Come and let me free_)

She then came out of the bathroom and put on one of her best dresses. (Though, they are all the same)

(I don't wanna be like someone waiting)

(For a handsome prince to come and save me)

After going downstairs and eating breakfast, she made her way towards the door.

(Oh no will survive)

(Unless somebody's on my side)

She then opened it, went out and closed it with a slam!

(I don't wanna be like Cinderella)

(Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar)

Daisy then walked through the town with a big smile and a destination in mind.

(Waiting for somebody) (_Oh-oh_)

(To come and set me free)

Along her way, she then passed a giant nerdy chameleon.

(I don't wanna be like someone waiting)

(For a handsome prince to comer and save me)

Francis then noticed her and gotten heart-shaped at her. He then ran in front of her startling the yellow-clad princess.

(Oh no will survive)

(Unless somebody's on my side)

The geeky chameleon then started to ask Daisy if he wants to go out with him and tell her about all of his accomplishes.

(Don't wanna depend on)

(No one, else)

Daisy simply narrowed her eyes.

(I'd rather rescue myself)

Meanwhile, Luigi was on the opposite side of town making his way through.

(I don't wanna be like Cinderella)

(Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar)

The green-clad plumber then noticed a crowd forming up ahead. What really caught his attention was that people like Donkey Kong, the Wario Bros and even, Bowser was there.

(Waiting for somebody) (_Oh-oh_)

(To come and set me free)

Luigi decided to make his way over. When he did, he asked what is going on.

(I don't wanna be like someone waiting)

(For a handsome prince to come and save me)

Almost instantly, everyone near him pointed the middle of the crowd. Luigi's eyes widened when he saw Daisy beating down Francis with a tree branch.

(Oh no will survive)

(Unless somebody's on my side)

Deciding to show sympathy for the giant chameleon, he called out Daisy's name. The brunette looked up and when she saw Luigi, her face brightened and instantly forgot about Francis throwing the tree branch in the air and ran at her boyfriend.

(Don't wanna depend on)

(No one else)

She then wrapped her arms around Luigi and gave him a big kiss on the cheek making him forgot about Francis as well. Blushing with a shy smile, he asked if she wanted to go a café to eat. Daisy smiled and nodded and with that, the couple walked off with Daisy holding Luigi's arm. Everyone watched dumb-founded at this but then looked at each other, shrugged and walked off as well. However, when walking away, Daisy looked back. She then noticed Francis trying to push himself up using his arms.

(I rather rescue myself)

The tree branch which Daisy threw landed on top of Francis' head knocking him out. Daisy just smirked as she walked off with his boyfriend.

There it is! I'm sure Daisy fans and supporters of Luigi X Daisy will LOVE this! Review away!


End file.
